Pokémon Pure Soul
by Absol7
Summary: A História de um guerreiro no mundo pokémon. Sem pokébolas, Kira tem que manter vínculos muito maiores com os pokémons para se tornar mais forte a cada dia e derrotar seus inimigos.


Oi, nesse livro eu contarei a minha História, é uma longa História, não será algo tão bonito, e não vou contar coisas felizes que nem em um comercial de manteiga. Mas antes de eu falar sobre mim tem algumas coisas que vocês precisam saber. Eu vivo em um mundo onde existem seres mágicos, chamados pokemon, são animais com poderes, bem, você já deve saber. Eu não sou um treinador pokémon, não tenho nenhuma insígnia, sim eu treino pokemons, mas eu também treino, eu sou um guerreiro. Vou explicar melhor: Minha família faz parte de uma associação secreta que fica em Johto, é um centro de treinamento que ao contrário dos treinadores de pokemon, treina o pokemon e o guerreiro juntos. Isso por quê o pokemon e sua metade humana (é assim que nós chamamos os "treinadores de pokemon" aqui) precisam estar sincronizados para que se tornem um, quando isso acontece o pokemon entra na arma do guerreiro e eles se tornam algo muito poderoso. Mas aí você se pergunta armas? Pra quê armas? Eu também me perguntava, sempre me perguntei, pois não havia nem um lugar no mundo onde houvesse inimigos que precisassem ser subjugados por nós, não sabia nem se existia alguém que sequer aguentaria uma batalha contra nós, mas eu estava enganado. Existiram muitas organizações que queriam fazer coisas ruins com pokemons, ou até com o mundo, mas foram todas detidas por treinadores corajosos, Red é um deles, ou foi, ninguém sabe se ele ainda vive. Além de Red, houve dois Homens que mudaram muito essa situação, James o fundador de um esquadrão que caçava membros que tentavam reviver suas organizações, e N um homem que aboliu as pokebolas em Unova, sua região, e assim tornou o vínculo dos treinadores e seus pokemon algo muito maior. Tudo ia bem, até a Equipe Fusion começar a crescer, ela era o Inimigo que minha família estava se preparando pra enfrentar a anos.

 **Capítulo 1: Dominação**

Hoje acordei casado, ontem foi um treino duro... Eu estou louco pra conseguir meu novo pokemon e parar de treinar com aquele ratata, por quê eles usam um ratata pra treinar quem ainda não tem pokemon?!

Meu quarto é no segundo andar da casa, ao lado do meu quarto fica o quarto do meu Irmão, ele se chama Lawliet, Ah... Eu esqueci de dizer meu nome, é Kira, estranho não é? Mas eu gosto. Meu irmão Tem 19 anos eu tenho 13, mas ele é bem mais alto que eu hehe nós dois temos cabelo preto e olhos pretos também, só que o cabelo dele é mais arrumado que o meu, e menor. Eu desci pra tomar café e vi que só meu irmão estava na mesa, olhei a hora e já eram 9:00 horas:

_Tem café pra mim?_perguntei.

_Tem bela adormecida... haha...

Eu ri também depois me sentei e comi aquele pão com queijo, aquele queijo é ótimo vem da fazenda miltank.

_Ei Kira... Veste logo sua roupa de treino vou descer em 3 minutos.

_Tá

Eu não tinha percebido mas Lawliet estava usando a roupa de treino, um Kimono sem mangas, cinza, com um símbolo de uma adaga azul virada pra baixo nas costas. Fui ao meu quarto, peguei o uniforme, e quando desci a porta já estava aberta, bem não a porta, a lareira, era uma passagem secreta. Entrei,e fechei a passagem, Desci as escadas e já estavam todos nos campos de treinamento, eram quatro ao todo, tudo de baixo da terra, formando um grande quadrado, eram separados por Grades, era algo bem bonito pra uma construção subterrânea, Meus pais estavam me esperando, meu pai estava com o Lucario dele ao lado, é um Pokemon de Sinnoh, uma região distante da nossa. Meu pai é um cara sério, usa cabelo curto, parece um militar vestindo Kimono, mas tem o coração bom, de vez em quando até brinca. Minha mãe é um pouco menor que meu pai, tem o cabelo escuro, e veio de Sinnoh,foi ela quem deu o pokemon do meu pai. o companheiro dela é um Empoleon. Meu irmão já estava lá, e me olhava com preocupação.

-Chegou o dia...- ele disse.

-Qual dia?-Eu peruntei, e depois percebi que fiquei parecendo um idiota. Minha mãe falou:

-Hoje é o dia em que você se tornará um guerreiro de verdade.

Eu só sorri mas eu estava pulando de alegria por dentro. E assim, alguns mestres foram trazendo pokemons para o campo de treino.


End file.
